


Just Business

by sgteam14283



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283





	Just Business

Jack wasn’t expecting her back for several hours so when the dog that always barked at passerby’s started up he was instantly awake. Knowing that they were rounding up Resistance members, he grabbed his Webley and waited for the knock that would condemn him. Over his heart pounding Jack heard the sound of a key turning and then the door opening. The single light in the room was unceremoniously flipped on and it took a second for his eyes to adjust and see that it was Monique.

“Startled me.” Jack said as he slightly relaxed and checked out the window to make sure she hadn’t been followed by the Gestapo.

“Sorry, I had to take the back way in order to avoid the patrol.”

“How was the meeting?” Jack asked, setting his Webley on the nightstand and climbing back into bed.

“Good, everything’s set up. We meet Michael tomorrow at the cafébefore curfew; he has the package and all we have to do is get it out of the city.” Monique said as she changed and climbed in next to him. She then moved closer to him and whispered, “_Je t'aime, chéri._”

Not replying, Jack waited until she was asleep to slip out of bed and leave. Everything was already packed, he had known it would happen at a moment’s notice, and now that he knew who had the Drazi weapon all he had to do was go over to the café and take it.

It wasn’t the best way to do things, but it was better than letting the Third Reich get a hold of the weapon and use it; the last thing Earth needed was a weapon that would kill thousands of men with a single thought.


End file.
